


Gingerbread Haus Haus Competition

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [16]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: Ten gingerbread house kits sat on the kitchen table. It was incidents like this that were the reason why Ransom and Holster were not allowed to be in charge of the Costco runs.





	Gingerbread Haus Haus Competition

**Author's Note:**

> For the sixteenth day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - Gingerbread House Competition

Ten gingerbread house kits sat on the kitchen table. It was incidents like this that were the reason why Ransom and Holster were not allowed to be in charge of the Costco runs. 

“But it was cheaper overall if we just bought a box of them versus three!” Holster explained to Bitty, while Ransom held up the laptop containing the spreadsheet he’d written up as they shopped. 

“We saw them and thought, bro, this would be swawesome to do. Gingerbread Haus Haus competition!” Holster continued, clearly too excited to care about Bitty’s tutting. 

“Pairs can work together on a house and then we can get some impartial-ish judges. Not that we know any because everyone who hangs around here is either on the team or dating the team,” Ransom supplied, as he scrolled through his phone looking for potential judges. 

Eyeing the boxes suspiciously, Bitty’s gaze flitted to the oven, wondering if he could just bake that much gingerbread. 

“No way, Bits,” Ransom chimed in, breaking the smaller player’s concentration. “You are not baking anything for this. Everyone knows that the boxed stuff is stiff and gross so no one will eat it, meaning this kitchen’s now stunning reputation will not be tarnished. This’ll be about structure and decor alone,” he assured him, ushering him out of the kitchen so the two older defensemen could plot. 

***

The next day the teams had been decided. Ransom and Holster were together, naturally. Lardo chose Chowder to team up with her as Shitty had been called to be a judge and was not allowed to participate as an alumni. Dex reluctantly agreed to be Nursey’s partner since Chowder was taken and he wasn’t sure he could handle Bitty’s intensity. Tango and Whiskey were together by default, and Bitty? Well Bitty decided to be a judge as he refused to work with store made gingerbread. Jack was thankful for that decision as the third judge because he knew he wouldn’t be able to be impartial otherwise. 

The teams had an hour and a half to work on their designs, and were given two boxes each, with the spare two left out in case of emergency. 

When the competition started, the pairs began to unbox their cookies, mix their icing, and sketch out their designs. 

Ransom and Holster had decided at Costco that if they pulled this off they were going for  [ traditional ](http://ghk.h-cdn.co/assets/17/46/1510773196-wilton-gingerbread-house.jpg) \- icing roof shingles, gumdrop decor, literal frosted windows, and the nuclear gingerbread family. Holster was in charge of structure, while Ransom’s steady hand and eye for detail was used for decoration. 

Dex had vetoed Nursey’s idea for a New York brownstone, and convinced him to help him with his  [ lighthouse  ](http://www.brimble.com/images/gbread/GingerLighthouse.jpg) idea. Making the main house much smaller, and with some careful cutting, the two defensemen were able to make a decently shaped tower with the railings made from pretzel sticks that they had found in the kitchen. While Dex wasn’t looking, Nursey painted a small lobster in the water he’d frosted in. 

Utilizing extra icing from another kit, Lardo and Chowder decided to go with a  [ topsy turvy ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e3/c2/28/e3c2284c988ea3c99a5827005ff4a6e7.jpg) gingerbread cottage that looked like it had survived an avalanche. Lardo worked on the snow, as Chris toiled at the snow-people family that was surveying their house in both delight and horror. 

Tango’s theme was  [ candy ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/20/00/0f/20000f9740328f0da56ae989d9e9782d.jpg) , and Whiskey just went along with it, choosing instead to spend his time swiping whatever candy he could find from everyone else’s kits and even getting some from the vending machines in the dorm, when Tango had mentioned his idea to him the night before. Through the entire build, Tango asked question after question about gingerbread cookies, people, and houses, and Whiskey did his best to keep his answers to one word, but occasionally paused to google an answer for his inquisitive friend. 

When the timer went off, Bitty instructed the teams to step away from their creations. Utilizing the scorecard Bitty had come up with the night before, the three judges began to examine and critique the creations. 

Lardo and Chowder won by one point, with Nursey and Dex behind them. Ransom and Holster placed in third, and Whiskey and Tango’s creation collapsed under the weight of all the candy before the judges could get to it. 

But when everything was said and done, Bitty made his team hot cocoa, and help set up a proper display for his friend’s creations. 


End file.
